Repulsive
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The Burrow attack, from Arthur's POV, then the rebuilding and love. Arthur\Molly shipping, but with some Remus and Tonks as well. Some things aren't worh fixing, then again, sometimes the thought of not fixing them, or losing them, can be: Repulsive
1. Prologue Repulsive

A\n: I saw Half Blood Prince last night, and got this idea. :) Isn't that how plot bunnies work!?! :P Hope you all enjoy, and that I write it ok, because it was an amazing scene. Please review and leave ideas.

God bless

Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks walked to the front door of the Burrrow. It was getting late, and Remus was getting antsy. He smiled vaguely at Arthur and Molly, then turned to look out onto the Burrow's grounds. His inner hunter smelled no fear, but fight, and this only added to his nerves. He heard Tonks tell Molly that the beginning of his cycle was always worst and he mentally nodded his agreement. But no...he smelled something else too, something he hopd they all could so he didn't have to break to them on his own, that their protective charms around their little Burrow, had seconds before, been ravished by Death Eaters. He didn't have to tell them, though, because his words were stopped immediately, by fire shooting through the reeds, and engulfing the grounds in a shimmery orange circle. Before he knew it, Harry was running past them and he heard Arthur yell for him, wondering what the man was truly feeling for the boy.

**ARTHUR'S POV**

Harry ran past me, and for fear something would happen to him or my family, I yelled for him. He didn't respond, so I stayed in one place, unable to move for I didn't know what to say or do in one split second. Though, before I could take another chance to think, my little girl ran past me after Harry, and as an emotional and physical reflex, I ran after her also. I screamed her name, running fast through the reeds and muck. Death Eaters were at every corner, but I was running so fast, hexing so much, and focusing on finding my daughter. Determined, to find her and keep her safe.

"GINNY!" I screamed again, waving my hands violently to knock down the tall, towering, reeds. I came into the watery hole were Ginny, Harry, Tonks, and Remus were, and I suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Your safe." I barely had time to tell myself, and try to whisper before I heard glass crashing and saw black strands flying threw Molly and I's bedroom window, down to the kids rooms, and our bathroom. Ginny was safe, the kids were safe or so I imagined...and even though it was selfish, they were no longer my focus.

"molly." I whispered, taking a moment to tell myself nothing had happened...taking a moment to try to _believe _nothing happened. Finally, my fear overwhlemed me and all I knew was I needed to see her, hear her, and feel her.

"MOLLY!" I yelled, racing right back through the reeds I had just ran through.

"Moll...moll....molly....MOLLY!" I panted, running faster than I had for even my daughter, though I didn't know why. I finally came back into full view of the house, where I again felt safe, and spotted Fred and George, then, I saw her. I kept running until my arm was around her. She didn't seem to notice me though, she was staring up at our house, engulfed with and in flames. I knew what she was thinking, about all of our memories, and besides that, what we were going to do.

This house was all we had.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her tighter as I held her tight in one, strong arm. I couldn't handle what my thoughts had been when I thought something had happened to her...I couldn't remember it was all a blurr. All I could remember was the need to love her and kiss her and hear her again. She had mothered and loved my seven children, and cared for myself quite more than I did sometimes. She was everything to me, and in a moment I thought I'd lost her to some low life, evil and demented Death Eater.

In that moment, when the windows exploded and I thought she was still over there, I was prepared to kill, but now, as I held her tight, and whispered encouraging words as she stared tearfully up at our house, I was prepared now, to comfort. I knew she needed me, and whenever she needed me, I came running.

It had been Christmas again, and even though we had the spirit for it, I understood the horrid feeling of losing her well in my chest and stomach and mind. I understood how she had felt with my attack now, and I knew their was only one word to describe losing one another, even though it was a rougher word, and it didn't show much love, their was one way that showed how we both had felt: Repulsive.


	2. No Fire

Rebuilding hadn't taken long, considering magic helped so very much, but the Burrow was still tinted and smelled with fire and burn marks. Molly couldn't stare at the walls for more then 5 seconds without bursting into tears and Arthur tried comforting her, but it didn't help evertime..mostly, she went up to their bedroom on her own and sobbed...Arthur didn't understand why though, usually, she liked him to stay close to her when she was grieving or needed him.

He supposed, then, he was foolish to think she needed him now.

"Molly?" he asked her quietly one night while they were in bed and she sighed, grumbling...she had been so close to sleep.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"You can't be serious? You've been working overtime, I've been fixing the house, and you haven't talked to me either!" she replied, suddenly fuming.

"What!? Molly, I've been helping with the burrow too and you haven't talked either, as I just stated!"

"Ok,ok....i know...I'm sorry I just....I haven't been thinking straight, I suppose. We almost lost our house, see and we could've lost each other if you haven't noticed!" He stood violently and threw back his covers.

"Well then if one of us were to die tomorrow I guess it would help the one left behind to say we haven't talked in weeks!" he hissed, grabbing his blanket and walking downstairs. Molly got up and ran down the stairs after him, grabbing his arm.

"Arthur...please stop? Please don't yell? Everyone is sleeping can't we just talk?"

"You were yelling to,Mollywobbles." he replied and she nodded.

"Arthur, I love you...." he pulled her close, dropping his blanket as they stood in the hallway. He shivered from standing in his boxers and she shivered because she usually slept in nothing but a bra and underwear. Though, she shivering assure them....in their relationship and on their house....that, at the moment-

-there was no fire.


	3. Just Your Voice

A\n: Enjoy. Please leave ideas? I need them.

Godbless

Sarah

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arthur?" Molly asked groggily as she awoke at 2 A.M. Slowly, realization hit her as to why she was awake, and she began trembling, tears streaming down her face.

The nightmare had been so real.

"Arthur?!" She asked in an urgent whisper.

"Arthur, please wake up!? Please?! I need to talk to you!" Slowly, Arthur turned to her and opened his eyes. Wind was crashing against the Burrow and Molly realized it wasn't just the nightmare that had woken her, it was the storm also.

"What's wrong, Molly?" he tried to ask patiently, but you could tell all he wanted was bed.

"I just had a....a bad dream, is all....And the storm woke me too...."

"Do you wanna talk about i....i...itttttt?" He yawned and she smiled sadly, rubbing his hair as he closed his eyes.

"No, that's alright, dear...I just needed to hear your voice." He smirked and turned over, mumbled something into his pillow, and Molly chuckled, though she slept no more that night. She'd had a horrible nightmare about the house, but in all truth she didn't want Arthur to lose sleep because of her, and it hadn't mattered. When she had awoken to hear Arthur's voice and feel embraced by the familiar sound, she had realized....

.....It had all been a dream.

So she wouldn't let it get to her.

She would keep it just that....

.....A dream.


	4. Its Always Been This Way

The next morning, Arthur awoke before Molly to the bright beams seeping in through the slits in the curtains and Arthur pulled them tight together to keep the sun from waking Molly. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek before slipping back in bed near her and throwing an arm over her hips, staring at her closed eyes. He could already picture her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes under the eyelids and he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her eyes and nose gently. She stirred a bit and he quieted himself, ceasing his movement so she fell back into peaceful sleep and then he proceeded to stare at her. He looked down her whole form lying in bed, though he could see nothing bellow her lower neck, for she always slept with the blankets pulled high around her. He sighed and held her hand tight, staring down at the ring he had placed on it no less than 27 years ago next month. The small, ever so small diamond set in the band of gold made it glimmer ever so slightly. Arthur had always wondered why she loved it so much..after all, it was nothing to stare at, and he felt guilty having not gotten her something more beautiful, as he stared at it all these years later. But he'd just been out of school, and they loved each other…so he realized it meant that much to her for that reason…that she loved him and her love for him or his love for her had nothing to do with what her marriage band was like. He sighed, tracing circles on her shoulder and down to her arm and she shivered, pushing his hand away gently. He smiled and did it again, spiting her and she once again pushed his hand away. Molly hated being tickled in the morning….or being woken that way. Arthur had always used to wake her up that way when they had just been married…The habit had decreased when he began spending more time waking with his head sagged on papers on a desk, rather than near her, urging her to wake with is ministrations. He finally moved his finger to her jaw line, rubbing it against it in a slow, gentle motion. Her jaw line tightened and she pulled away somewhat, throwing her head back and snoring slightly, then shivering and falling into perfect sleep. Arthur knew if he didn't wake her soon, she'd be angry he had played with her for so long, so he leaned over and kissed her lips slightly, and she then began to stir. She opened her eyes and stared at him before smiling.

"Goodmorning, Arthur." She whispered, smiling up at him and leaning up on her elbow to kiss him back. He smirked and sat up also as she pushed the covers off of her and went to get her robe in the bathroom, before washing off her face with the water and soap that was always on the sink, then yawning. Arthur came in a few moments later, with his robe on but halfway down his shoulders as he leaned over Molly's arm to retrieve his toothbrush. She smiled slightly at his touch as he went about putting toothpaste on his brush and then she began brushing hers. Whne she was finished she took his from him and rinsed both of theirs off, throwing them back in the drawer and running a hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror. When she turned to look at Arthur, he stood there, arms folded, holding out her hairbrush to her. "Looking for this?" He barely mumbled, overcome with admiration and love for his wife as he looked into her eyes. That's how it was every morning.

"I was." She replied, taking the brush from him and cocking her head slightly to the side as she began brushing her somewhat long hair. It had grown (to Arthur's and her satisfaction) and Arthur watched her longingly as she brushed, each strand being brushed through by small teeth. Molly sighed as she set the brush down and pushed her hair behind her ears, letting it fall on her back.

"Arthur?"

"Yes love?" He replied after coming out of his daze from staring at his wife.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?" He stared at her, his eyes fallen as she looked into his eyes from the mirror.

"I've never regretted marrying you."

"Not once? When you could've had someone so much more deserving?"

"Ah ah…No..Never." he assured, bending down a bit and kissing her passionately.

"Now, what are you doing this morning?"

"Well, I have to make something for you to eat…Because I wouldn't want you to starve…And then you have to go to work, and then you'll hopefully be home by 1 or so…or midnight…."

"Love, I didn't ask for my schedule, I asked for yours…" Molly grinned and smiled at him lovingly.

"Well, I'll be here waiting for you to come home, is all." Arthur smiled slightly, but sadly and cupped her face between both of his hands.

"I'll try to be home early…But I'll never get out early if I don't even get in…so I need to take a shower, and then eat, and then hurry out…alright?" He asked quietly, kissing her as he mumbled the words. Molly sighed, reluctantly moving from the kiss and letting him undress as he stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. He turned and stared at her for a moment, before smirking.

"I won't be able to leave if you don't have breakfast ready by the time I'm done dear…I know all you want to do is stare at me but you can't do it all the time." He added in a playfully reprimanding voice. Olly chuckled and nodded, moving to leave. She pulled a towel out from under the cabinet first and set it on the toilet.

"Well, your towels here, for when you're done…Get done quick." He smiled as he began scrubbing his arms.

"Yes, dear." He replied, humming quietly the song Molly and him had first danced to together as man and wife. She waited a few moments until it was over before opening the curtain and kissing his wet lips quickly. He licked them as she smiled.

"I never knew water could taste so good." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Get done love."

"You brought the remark on yourself…because you are delicious my love." Molly chuckled and closed the curtain, turning and walking out the door, before locking their bathroom door, and leaving Arthur in solitude to finish his shower.

None of the kids would be up, Arthur knew, so quietly after he was done with his shower, he walked downstairs with a towel tied around his hips and a smaller one around his neck. He came up behind Molly ad smiled s he wrapped two strong, warm, damp arms around her waist seductively as the smell of perfume, bacon, and soap mingled with each other as the couple did. She turned into his embrace, his strong, loving, warm embrace and trailed a finger down his chest. He smiled at her as she studied his arms chest and stomach, smiling in satisfaction of how fit and gorgeous he'd kept himself all these years for her. He didn't have the best build…children and her cooking had seen to that, but he certainly stayed strong to protect her, and toned to satisfy her. He smiled as he began doing the same, looking her over though she was already dressed, and he so much more revealing to her. As he pulled her away from the stove and into the middle on the kitchen, he clasped both of her hands in his, putting them on his chest and kissing them lightly. Molly could feel his chest pounding and concerned she asked him why. He merely replied, "Tis just what you do to me, love." He pulled her closer as he swayed with her, dancing to an unknown song in their heads and studying each other. He sighed after a few moments and looked into her eyes, "Molly, how did you know you wanted to be with me, in this house, and with our kids for your whole life." She took in a deep breath, her mind traveling back to memories of their school years, marriage, children's births and their love for each other. After a moment she replied, "Arthur, I knew I wanted to marry you when you looked into my eyes…seeing as no one else would." Arthur caught on quickly and blushed slightly, smiling at her devilishly as they continued to sway. Molly had been quite a beauty back then….With not only large gorgeous eyes, but something else a bit farther down…and Arthur had been the only boyfriend she ever had, that actually always looked her straight in the eyes. He read her, and understood her, and loved her, and gave his all for and to her. And as a result, the intimacy only mattered when they had become husband and wife…but before that, what had existed was friendship, loyalty, and trust.

That said, it quickly grew into admiration, love and lust. Arthur loved her, thought about her everyday, thought about being with her many ways everyday, and always wanted her approval and to make her happy…Molly, likewise. But when all else failed, when things seemed so dark, and hopeless, they had hope in each other and that's what made them make it through….Each other, always.

"Molly, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"I love you more."

"I love you way more.."

"I love you so much more than your way more, MollyWobbles……You'll never understand."

"I do understand."

"How?" He asked smiling.

"Because I feel the same way."

"Why?"

"I always have."

"Me too."

"No…"

"Yesss…" He assured leaning in and nibbling her ear as they continued to play with each other until the children came down for dinner.

"We'll finish this later." He growled, before kissing her, saying goodbye to the kids, and leaving for work.


	5. At Least Let Me Please You With Caresses

Molly waited all day for Arthur to get home...She was quite eager to finish what he promised her they would. When he finally came home though, it was 2:03 A.M, and she felt guilty for thinking he would still be up to it, and knew better than to ask. Out of love for her husband, she resolved to letting him sleep late, and they would finish and go all the way that weekend...it was only two days away, though it seemed so long to wait....

"Arthur, love, how was your day?" She asked, smiling and walking up to him, embracing him in a tight, loving hug as their bodies came together and she rested her head on his lower shoulder area.

"Fine, love...I'd much rather have been with you..Sorry it took me so long, but I still hold true to my promise....If you want to finish, MollyWobbles, Merlin bless me, we will..." Molly looked into his eyes for a moment and watched for the flicker of tired or wariness in them, and she was soon assured when he took a deep breath to stifle a yawn, and closed his eyes slightly, squinting them, then staring back at her and smiling apologetically. She knew him all to well and that was always what he did when he was tired, but felt guilty for being un0able to please her due to stress, grogginess, and exhaustion. Molly smiled back sadly and shook her head, rubbing her hands up and down his sides as she slid off his robe and took it under her arm.

"No, love, you go to sleep...I'll bring some soup up and you can eat or go straight to bed...It doesn't bother me any...It's rare we even get to sleep together now-a-days...and I mean that, Arthur.... _sleep." _ Arthur grinned.

"Your right..and I am tired but, I really wanted to make love to you...I always do." He added, looking down on her as she stared at him.

"No, we have the weekend coming up, and maybe tomorrow night...not now...you too tired.."

"You make me very un-tired." He replied seriously and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I love you, Arthur...I love you so much." Arthur smiled and nodded, pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I love you too, MollyWobbles...I'm sorry I'm un-able to do something so important for you tonight, when you feed me every morning and night...In more ways than one." Molly smiled and shook her head...

"No problem, Arthur...I'm ok with it...Really. I'd rather you get your sleep before you have some lash out from exhaustion." Arthur smiled and nodded, kissing her hair and dragging her upstairs with him. Before she got on the first step, and he already was, he turned to her, holding her hands tight and leaning down to whisper in her hair, "Love, if we aren't going all the way tonight, at least let me try and please you with my caresses?" Molly smiled.

"I'd like that." He smirked and held her hand gently as they walked upstairs.

A\n: Caresses....etc...*coughs* are next chapter.....Arthur doesn't care if he's tired is all I'm going to say. ;) Please review!!

God Bless!

Sarah


	6. Stop Nagging

Molly turned to her side, falling onto their bed as Arthur kissed her cheek, neck and shoulders lovingly. He grasped her firmly, holding onto her as she fell and fell beside her quickly, rolling her over and kissing her eagerly, now on the lips. She pushed her mouth closer onto his, probing her tongue gently into his mouth as he did the same.

"Iloveyou." he mumbled quickly, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly, moving his mouth faster than he could move his whole body. She groaned as he pulled away, their foreheads together before he pushed her head back, exposing her neck, and he kissed her vulnerable flesh before again moving to her lips and starting the war over again. Molly grabbed the back of his head, cocking it slightly to the side as she took full lead, kissing him purely and lovingly on the lips. After a few minutes they both stopped, gasping for breath, then he pulled her down with him and they laid next to each other breathing in and out deeply. She turned to face him.

"Arthur...A-Aarthur I loveyou." She said quietly, panting and he smiled.

"I love you too." he replied, rubbing a hand through her hair and staring with longing into her eyes. She stared back into his, losing herself in their beautiful blue, and then she sighed.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly as she stared into his eyes, hazing over with sleep.

"Only a bit...I'm always tired when I work late but I want to stay up with you.

"Arthur, it'll make me feel better if you get some sleep...."  
"It'll make me feel better if you stop nagging me." he replied smirking as he rubbed his eyes and moved closer to her. She smiled slightly and cuddled into him, burying her head into his chest.

"Molly, I missed you." She nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"I have to work again tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow's Saturday though..."  
"I know." he sighed but Molly took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, I guess you have too...if you don't go you'll be fired so..."  
"True...But I can't help it if I'm...sick." Molly looked up into his eyes for a long while before her lips broke into a grin.

"Arthur Weasley...You'd be in so much trouble." he smiled, pushing her onto her back as he slipped off her nightgown. He leaned in closed to her face, his breath touching her cheeks, lips, and ears made her go numb.

"I won't tell if you won't tell."

"What if I do?" He grinned at her kissing her neck.

"I'll have to take you..."  
"Then I can't promise I won't tell." Arthur smirked and nodded.

"Tis what I thought." he replied before removing his shirt and caressing her with his hand and lips. She moaned.

"Iloveyou."  
"Mhmm....Iloveyou too."


End file.
